1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor assembly apparatus for assembling the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional semiconductor devices, circuits are formed on a flat silicon wafer. In order to decrease manufacturing expense, a large diameter single silicon crystal column is manufactured through a crystal growth method, which is then divided into a multitude of wafers. The manufacturing apparatus becomes more expensive as the diameter of the single crystal column increases. During manufacture of the conventional semiconductor device, the wafer is conveyed by a belt conveyer, for example, through many manufacturing stages, while being subjected to successive manufacturing processes. The manufacturing process is intermittent, taking several months to completion. In response to an increasing speed in circuit density of 4 times per three years, the fine-process becomes finer and finer. An immense experiment cost for particle treatment, stepper, CMP and so forth.